


Rewrite

by Bree_Sae



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, My First South Park Fic, Time Travel, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bree_Sae/pseuds/Bree_Sae
Summary: Philip Pip Pirrip was a British boy who lived in a horrible town called South Park. He always acted like a gentleman and was quite polite to everyone. He didn't get the sweet and loveable gesture back,he only got scars and bruises. Pip didn't mind and he kept trying,no matter what. When there was a robot attacking the town,Pip immediately wanted to be the hero by asking nicely that the robot may kindly leave. Doom,doom was what he got. Pip got squashed by the robot and nobody even acknowledged him dying. Everyone quickly forgot about him. Though,his death was not pleasant. His ending was indeed swell. Pip went to heaven with his well deserved halo and wings. Finally,an ending that he wants and deserved. Pip spelt a few years in Heaven,his job being a Guardian Angel. One day,his old ex-friend came to visit Heaven,offering a 'gift' that can possibly rewrite the events that happened before Pip's death. Pip has been treated badly over the years in town. Aleast he got to be in Heaven in peace. Was this what he wanted or did he want more?
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Mark Cotswold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. The Dark Prince visits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story/fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it! If the writing is bad,I will accept criticism and feedbacks to improve it. Hope you guys enjoy!

_"Hello? Goodness,is this thing working?"_

_"Gregory,are you sure this is working?"_

_"O-Oh! It had the cap on,I see..."_

_"Ahem! Hello whoever is watching this! I am Philip Pirrip but people call me Pip because they hated me. Not anymore though,people call me that nowadays because they think I'm super nice. This is Gregory."_ ,a blond boy with white robes can be seen as I moved the camera to him.

 _"Er- darling,you're getting off topic. I found that camera so we can record who we are and tell them about the virus!"_ ,Gregory said as he turn the camera back to me.

 _"Oh! Right,sorry Gregory. So..um...viewers! As I said,I am Phillip Pirrip. I used to live in South park until I died! I was 9 at the time,now I'm 16! Gregory lived in South Park aswell except he died elsewhere. Oh right,I forgot to say we are all dead! We are in heaven right now and it's full of fluffy clouds! Ahem,right...getting off topic. We are recording this video so that maybe we can send a message to the humans- erh- you all that there is a dangerous virus that will happen soon! So be careful and wash your hands everyday!"_ ,I ended the video and turned to Gregory. 

Gregory gave a improving look and a thumbs up.I cheerfully jumped around. Gregory grab the camera and wrapped up it in a package. He then goes to the edge and lets it go.

_"That should do the trick. This should warn the humans about the virus. Say,Pip? Why didn't you go down to earth yourself and warn the one you are caretakin-"_

_"Mark Cotswolds."_

_"Right."_ ,Gregory continued before he was interrupted. _"Why couldn't you warn Mark about this? He clearly can see you and hear you."_

 _"Oh! I...didn't think of that,hehe...sorry."_ ,I replied. Gregory smiling slightly while shaking his head in disappointment.

**_"PIP PIRRIP!"_ **

**_"_ ** _Eep-"_

**_"PIP,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_ **

A dark hair boy can be seen with hell-like flames all around him as he floats up to Heaven.

Oh...it was **Damien** ,my old ex-friend. When I was in 3rd grade,way before my death. Damien transferred to my prima- elementary school. He gave off a werid introduction,saying he's prince of hell. I didn't think much of it,thinking he was joking. I wanted to be his friend,just one friend would be quite nice. However,he ended up setting me on fire in front of the four despicable boys and the whole crowd of people. Apparently, harming the weakest boy is cool. After that,he never talked to me ever again. I did try to talk to him but he always set part of my clothes on fire so I stopped. I never did understood why I was hated for being me. 

**_"Pip,why did I get a package from the sky?!"_** ,Damien yells at me,calming down just a **bit.**

 _"Oh,I-I was hoping that the humans would get a warning of the virus that will soon to come. I-Is that bad?"_ ,I looked up slowly to face Damien. 

**_"Is that bad? OF COURSE IT'S BAD! I want the mortals to suffer for their stupid minds and you help them?!_** _Sigh.......Pip,just don't do it ever again. Or I swear to-! UGH,just don't do it or i will make you wish you never died! Anyways,I kinda needed to talk to you anyways..."_ ,Damien searched for his pocket and takes out a pocket watch? I looked at it confused.

 _"A pocket watch? I-Is this a gift..for me?"_ ,I asked while having a surprising look. 

Damien,the prince of hell,has given me a gift. Has he finally changed? Is this the moment he becomes my real friend? Will I have another friend? Is he becoming nic-

 _"No,I found it on the floor in hell."_ ,Damien replied.

Oh. Makes..sense.


	2. The fun begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien gives Pip a pocket watch that he claims belonged to a time traveler. Damien gave Pip the idea that maybe the pocket watch is a time traveling device. Damien wants Pip to take revenge on those who hurt Pip. Pip denied the suggestion but went on thinking. Is this possible? Will my life be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain some bad words!

_"Apparently this pocket watch belonged to a time traveler. Silly,am I right? I didn't believe it at first but there are clips of the time traveler time traveling. She confirmed that the pocket watch is a time travel machine so I decided to give-"_

_"I thought you said you found the pocket watch on the floor?"_ ,I asked Damien.

 _"I did find the pocket watch on the floor. I permanently wipe the time traveler's out of existence. The pocket watch dropped on the floor."_ ,Damien replied calmly. My eyes became wide.

Of course,he would do that. That's Damien...

 _"Anyways,I want you to have the pocket watch. Ever since I transferred to our elementary school,I noticed that you were always very **pathetic**. You got bullied by everyone. Everyone hated you. So what don't you have revenge? Revenge on everyone who hurt you. After all, they deserve it for acting like shit."_,Damien smirked. 

What..? I mean,they were very mean to me but...they were only kids. Damien was also very mean to me aswell so why is he offering me the pocket watch..? Is it because he wants chaos?

 _"I don't want revenge,I'm happy here in heaven. Although my life was awful,aleast I have a happy_ ending.",I replied with a smile. Damien growled in disgust.

 _"Whatever,the pocket watch is yours. Bye Frenchie."_ , Damien went to the edge and dropped down.

Gregory that was besides me before seem to be gone. Must be busy with work. ....why would Damien give me a pocket watch. Why did he do with it..? 

I look at the watch,observing it to see if there's any bad things around it. It seems normal. There are little buttons on the watch,werid.

I look around the area. No angels seem to be around. Break time Is over,i should go back to earth to take care of Mark. But...maybe a little push on the buttons would've hurt anybody. 

I push the buttons and nothing happens.

 _"Guess that didn't_ wor-",suddenly a huge light glow out of the pocket watch. A barrier appeared and I was inside. There was a huge _screeeee_ sound that made the angels come outside. 

_"P-Pip?"_ ,Gary stuttered,stepping out of one of the workshop. Other angels were wondering what was going on and staring at me.

Gary flew towards me. _"Why are you guys just standing around for?! C'mon,help him!"_ ,Gary shouted at the other angels.

Before Gary got closer. A huge explosion came from the pocket watch,knocking everyone out,including me. 

Everything went black.

...

...

...

_"Pip? Fella,are you okay?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There'll be more!


	3. Back to the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip ends up in somewhere familiar with familiar faces everywhere and- ah yes,the 4 awful boys aswell. Is this a dream or is this all real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain some cursing! (Only some,not much!)  
> Some awful hurtful words contain!

I open my eyes and the first thing I see...Butters.

I jumped up from the ground and look around the area. It's the school,everyone seem to stop to check what's going on with me. I felt something that was in my hand,i looked down and it was the pocket watch.

 _"Did it work...?"_ ,I asked myself. Not meaning to say it aloud.

 _"Did what work,Pip? You're not acting like yourself."_ , Butters asked me while poking my face.

I turned to Butters shockingly. It's him,my friend. My best friend...

I quickly hugged him. Butters looked shock that I hugged him. Everyone around us seem to go closer to check what's going on. 

_"Oi,Frenchie. What are you doing,sissy?"_ ,Eric Cartman came with a smug look.

I turned around to face him. **Eric Fucking Cartman** , do mind my language but whenever I see Eric,I just want to crush his skull for what he had done to me. He always has been with me,every minute and second of the day. Not in a good way though,he bullies me with his friends everyday. After I died,he began to bully Butters and manipulated him. 

_"Oh! Hello Eric,how was your day-"_ ,before I finished my question,Eric rudely interrupted me.

 _"Shut up Frenchie. God,your accent is annoying as fuck._ ",Eric attempts to punch me. I barely dodge it. Eric punches me again and he didn't miss this time. I got a black eye from it.

I fall back and everyone laughed at me except Butters. I stand back up,holding onto my face. 

It hurts...I've never experienced pain in a while..

 _"Wow,that's- ugh...a really good punch you thrown! I... am in a lot of_ pain.",I said smiling weakly.

Eric laughs at my pain and his group of friends joined in. Kyle refusing but smiled at my pain. Everyone I knew or aleast saw in school joined in and beat me up. Butters just stood there,paralyzed at the sight of me getting beaten up.

Then,I blacked out.

.

.

_"Hello Butters! Isn't this such a wonderful day for us to be in a group together?"_

_"O-oh! Didn't see you there,fella! I-I um...gotta talk to you about something."_

_"Of course! What did you want to talk about? Wait! Before you tell me,I want you to have this."_

_Pip takes out a friendship bracelet._

_"I want you to have this! Today is our anniversary and I wanted to give you a gift! I saw Stan and Kyle worn bracelets! I asked them what it was for,they answered me. Of course with a beating. So I hope maybe you would accept this gift?"_

_"...I really really like it. Thank you P-Pip but...."_

_"I can't a-accept it."_

_"What? Why? Is there something wrong with it? Did they trick me again?"_

_"N-No! It's just...i don't want to be your friend anymore."_

_"What?! N-No- pardon me but I must ask why?"_

_"You get bullied every single day. You sometimes drag me into the fights and my parents grounds me for it. I am saying this once and I will not say it again. I hope you get out of this world and leave me alone."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hello Kyle!"_

_"O-Oh! Hello...Pip"_

_"Indeed that's my name! So Kyle,I was wondering if you could help me with my school wor-"_

_"Dude,absolutely no way."_

_"Pardon me..?"_

_"You're nice but you're super werid. I don't wanna be seen with you so good luck on your thing."_

_"U-Um! Have a nice-",Pip tried to finished but Kyle was already gone._

_"-day..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kill yourself!"_

_"Go jump off a cliff Frenchie!"_

_"kill"_

_"kill"_

_"kill"_

_"kill"_

_._

_._

_._

_**"Kill yourself."** _

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also,I'm getting quick with updates O_O My update schedule is super random. So if i feel like updating,I just do it.


	4. No more death day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip wakes up to a tall brunette boy standing next to him, a tall familiar boy. Pip befriends the boy and they become buddies! Also there's a robot attacking town.

_"Hello?"_ ,everything hurts..

 _"Gasp! You're opening your eyes!"_ ,I slowly open my eyes to the sight of...Mark.

Mark Cotswolds,the one that I took care of when I was a Guardian Angel. I never knew him personally before I died. He was always in the dark. Nobody bullied him though. He was always the nice kid and was quite brave. I remember that one time that he had beaten up Kyle. It was mean but so awesome. As a Guardian Angel,I found that he is quite charming and intelligent. His poetry skills are extraordinary! Maybe this is the chance I get to be his friends before I die.

 _"Ugh....hello…?"_ ,I quietly spoke.

 _"Hello Pip. I'm Mark Cotswolds,I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves before. I've never done this,this as in visiting you in the infirmary. I heard students' in the hallway so I came to look. You were there getting beat up by Cartman. After the fight,you were unconscious so I bring you here."_ ,Mark explained.

He brought me here? Mark brought me here...but Butters was there aswell..oh wait,today is the day he unfriended me..

 _"Oh! Thank you Mark for bringing me here. What can I ever do to offer you?"_ ,despite my sad thought,I kept on a happy smile.

 _"All I want us for you to stop acting like a pathetic sissy. You have to stop being so weak."_ ,Mark said calmly.

Oh,if only you knew your future. Even though you're super intelligent,you're still so naive. You keep doing homework for others just for attention and love. Maybe if I don't die,I might help you become better.

 _"I...okay. I will stop acting like that. May I ask where's Butters?"_ ,I asked while titling my head.

 _"Butters? Hmm...oh! The blonde boy. I remember seeing him next to you when you were getting beat up. After you went unconscious,Butters was gone. I think he went to the bathroom."_ ,Mark replied.

I nodded slightly. Today **_is_** the day Buttters no longer becomes my friend. I should feel glad that I no longer have a friend that only cares about reputations but.. Butters was my longest best friend. I don't want to lose him. I don't have enough confidence confronting him..maybe...

 _"Hi Mark,I was wondering if you could walk with me through the hallway. After all,my head still hurts and I might fall. If you don't mind..?"_ ,I asked quietly.

 _"Hm,sure. C'mon,get down."_ ,Mark answered and lend a hand to let me go down.

* * *

I held onto Mark's arm since I was struggling with walking. Luckily,no one was around just like before.. only Butters next to his locket.

 _"Hey Butters!"_ ,I yelled ahead to get Butters' attention.

 _"O-Oh hey Pip,didn't see you_ there.",Butters stuttered. I don't want to do this again...

 _"This is perfect timing because I wanted to talk to you-"_ ,I don't want this...

 _"Hold onto that thought!"_ ,I search in my pocket. _"This is our friendship bracelets! Today is our anniversary after all!"_ ,I just don't want to experience this again.

_"Oh- I...I really really like this but..."_

Not again...

 _"I can't accept this."_ ,Butters looks down.

 _"Pardon me..? Why...."_ ,nonononononONONONONO

 _"You get bullied every single day and I sometimes get drag into it. You know that my parents always ground me. I'll only say this once and I'll never say it again. I don't want to be your friend anymore-"_ ,before Butters even finished his sentence. Mark interrupts him surprisingly.

 _"No,you don't get to do that. Pip got beaten up for you. It's not his fault you get drag into his messes. You're unfriending the only person who gets you,what's up with that?"_ ,Mark pushes Butters to his locker. Butters looks terrified.

I wanted to help Butters,help him....but I couldn't move. Am I the butters in my fights..? Did I deserve all the pain,did he deserve it?

 _"You're Pip's best friend aren't you? You go everywhere he goes and you two get along very well. So why are you unfriending him for a stupid reason"_ ,Mark knocks out Butters.

I quickly go to Butters' side to see if he's okay....he's okay. Just a black eye.

 _"Why did you do that?! I know that it was unfair that my only best friend left me but it's not nice. We get along well but each passing day,each fight. We get farther and farther from each other. I know that I don't deserve this b-but..i don't...need..help"_ ,I start crying. Mark looks uncomfortable at first but surprisingly hugs me.

* * *

 _"Are you sure your parents don't mind me in your house...?"_ ,I asked,holding the blanket closely.

 _"My parents are pretty chill. I'm sure Rebecca will freak out when she shows up but she is understanding."_ , Mark replies getting a napkin.

I use the napkin. _"I do apologize for being so irrational. I don't usually get so emotional.",I smiled slightly._

Wait a minute,I had a emotional break down in front of a stranger. They told the principal about it and allowed him to take me to his house. Then,he's comforting me right now. Gasp,is a wonderful friendship starting?

 _"Um,Mark? What a coincidence,today my foster parents are out right now. I don't think I'm well enough to go home. Is your parents okay wit-"_ ,I tried to finished but- _"Of course,they allow it. You ask too many questions,hehe."_ -Mark already answered it.

Hehe...his laugh is adorable. Wait,what did I...nevermind.

 _"Thank you,I really appreciate your help-",_ a huge explosion goes off. I look out the window,everything red turns back to normal. Was this the day...I died..? I didn't even know...

I'm usually super observant with my surroundings.. what made me..distracted? I look at Mark and smile 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep,this chapter takes place in the movie. D e a l w I t h I t. Sorry :D


	5. Finding him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip wakes up from a nightmare and goes to school early to find someone he very..very dislikes.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I sit under a mango tree with the sun shining so brightly._

_I wonder if Gary's gonna visit me today..._

_"Hi Pip!",a familiar voice calls out. I look at the voice's direction to see Gary running towards me._

_"Hello Gary,I didn't think you would make it. I thought you were busy?"_

_"Yes I was quite busy with my part time job that is taking all my spare time away but that doesn't mean I wouldn't visit you!",Gary hugs me tightly,warm..so warm?_

_"It is quite nice that you still visit me even if you have a tiring job. I'm glad you're my best friend.", I smile warmly._

_"And I'm so glad you stayed in this timeline.",Gary whispered. My eyes were wide eyed. I tried to pull out of the hug but Gary wouldn't let me._

_"What do you mean..?"_

_"Oh...don't act like you don't know,Pip. You're selfish, you want the perfect life before death. So you pressed the buttons on that pocket watch. You never even tried to go back.",Gary's voice sounds deep and devilish. The hug becomes so hot that it caught my clothes on fire._

_I quickly used my strength to pull away. "I don't like this Gary!",I tried to back away. Gary only held tightly onto my arm._

_"You could have tried to find me to solve this problem. I could have helped you. Your time travel problem might sound silly but you're not the one to joke around. So you're selfish for that,for not trying and accepting your good life.",Gary's eyes turned red,skin and clothes turned black._

_Suddenly,I was in Heaven' entrance near a edge._

_"I could have helped you,I can help you but you didn't want my help. You're selfish,you deserve this.",Gary turns into Damien. He walks closer and closer._

_"You might think you're nice because you're an Angel but you're not. I guess you were supposed to go to Hell after all these years.",Damien pushes me off the edge._

_Growing devil wings and horns when I fall deeper and deeper into Hell._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

I woke up shaken by my nightmare. I look around the area.

This is Mark's room and..this is Mark's bed???

Right next to me is Mark himself. I blushed and climbed out of the bed. I still have my usual outfit,I should head out to school right now to not disturb Mark.

Damien...Damien. I don't want to do this but I have to.

I kept walking and then I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up to a hand of someone's. It's Wendy.

Wendy Testaburger. All I knew was that she was Stan Marsh's girlfriend. I never interacted with her before nor I died after. Mark told me that she was the student council and was quite responsible and respectful to others. She wouldn't allow outcasts get beaten up. I don't know if that was true. I got beaten up by people multiple times and Wendy was always there. She would just stand there creepily watching me get beat up by people she probably knows. Maybe she changed...

 _"Are you alright,Pip?"_ ,She lends a hand. I hesitate at first but took it anyway.

 _"Yes,I am quite alright. Um,why are you heading the opposite direction of school?",_ I asked.

 _"Today is Thursday so I have to pick up my girlfriends. You know how they are,very picky."_ ,Wendy laughed.

I accidentally laughed aswell but I was too late to close my mouth. _"I'm sorr-" "Why are you apologizing for? I like your laugh,it's adorable!"_ ,Wendy interrupted. I was blushed at the compliment but I managed to smile.

_Ding!_

Wendy pulls out her phone and smirk. _"Alright,I gotta go now. Apparently my girlfriends are 'dying' right now. See ya at school,bye Pip.",_ Wendy waves goodbye to me as I did the same. 

Maybe she did change.

* * *

Wendy's POV

I turned a corner and dropped down. Calm down Wen- me,it was only a dream. Pip didn't die. It felt so real...

* * *

Pip's POV

I arrived at school. There almost wasn't anyone here, only a few people. Craig's group was near a bench, talking. 

There sat Craig,Clyde and Token. Where's Tweek?

Craig Tucker. I never had good experience with him. He would beat me up whenever he has the chance. From what Mark told me,later on he comes out as gay with Tweek. Which is brave of him. He still is mean though.

Clyde Donovan. He also beaten me up once a while. He's a 'goof ball' to Mark's description. I guess he does mess around with his friends a lot of times. He still looks scary.

Token Black. He is super rich and live in a mansion. He is smart but wouldn't help me when I'm in trouble most of the time. I don't know how to feel about him.

 _"Excuse me?"_ ,I stand in front of them.

 _"Frenchie? What are you doing here?"_ ,Clyde asked while eating his fries. 

_"I- I was wondering if you saw Damien around here?"_ , I asked looking down,not wanting to make eye contact with Clyde. 

_"Who?"_ ,Craig looks at Token.

 _"The boy with that edgy look? Black everything?"_ ,Token asked. I nodded.

They all said they didn't see Damien anywhere and Pip sighed. 

_"Well,since you wasted our time. It's time for beating!"_ , Craig stood up and walk towards me.

 _"HEY YOU THERE!"_ ,There was high pinch voice behind me.

 _"WHO THE FUCK CALLED MY NAME?!"_ ,They yelled. Craig pointed to me. I look behind and saw Damien standing there.

 _"Damien!"_ ,I run towards him. _"It's you! I found you!"_ ,I put my hands on his shoulders.

 _"Oh look,the Frenchie is gay aswell,go get a room."_ , Clyde and Token snickered while Craig looked a bit comfortable at first but then laughed along.

I took Damien's hand and walked to the school's entrance.

* * *

Thrid Person POV

_"Guys,I don't know why but I felt a little uncomfortable bullying Pip."_ ,Craig looked at the side,feeling guilty.

 _"Huh? Hm,now that you mentioned it. I did feel a little uncomfortable too but that's probably because I had a dream about Pip and I swear I'm not gay! In the dream,Pip got crush by the robot from yesterday"_ ,Clyde said.

 _"Dude,I had the same too! I remember his last words were 'I would like to see if you wouldn't mind not smasing our little town to bits?'"_ ,Token added.

 _"I had the same dream too! Hm..werid..."_ ,Craig said.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	6. Something's different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip tries to find his goal while adapting his life now.

When me and Damien were far from the others,I turn my face to him,looking serious.

 _"Look Damien,i don't want to talk to you but i have to. I died and went to heaven. I live there for 7 years until you gave me a time travel pocket watch. I was curious so I pressed a few buttons and now I'm here. You cause all this,I was supposed to die! What do I do now?"_ ,I explained to him. Damien laughed at first but then realized i was serious.

Damien looked anywhere but me and said, _"So you're serious. Look,even if I believe you,what do you want me to do? I'm the prince of darkness. What's your goal here? What do you want?"._

I stood there,silently. I actually don't know. What is my goal here. I wanted to go back to heaven because it isn't fair for me to have a second chance. Yet,I want to experience life again. What do I want..?

Damien just stood there,looking at me. _"When you make up your mind,just do it yourself. I have nothing to do with your problem."_ ,Damien sighed and walked off.

What do I do now?

I walk to my locker and grab my books. I look behind me and see Butters getting beaten up.

What..? Why is he getting beaten up?! I remember Mark saying Butters was the target after I died. However,i didn't die. Why is Butters the target?

 _"H-Hey! Stop it!"_ ,I shouted out loud. They all turn their heads to me. They had confused and shocked looks when they saw me. I wonder why...they turn back and went back to punching Butters.

What...

I walked away and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Mark. _"O-Oh! Sorry for bumping into you Mark-"_ ,before I got to finish,Mark pulls me into a hug.

I was shocked. Mark quickly pulls out of the hug. _"S-Sorry,I was just worried because you weren't at my room when I woke up."_ ,Mark said quietly,blushing a little. I only smiled and assure him i was okay. 

Craig and the guys were walking past us when I noticed Craig smiled at Mark. Mark of course smiled back. _"Do you like him?"_ ,I ask Mark out of nowhere. 

_"What? No! He's just a friend of mine."_ ,Mark defended himself. He looked like he was telling the truth aswell. I just gave a nod and walked by him. 

He quickly stopped me by holding my hand. _"Um, we're friends now so you can hang out with me in my house If your parents allow it.."_ ,Mark ask.

I stood there and nodded. Mark smiled and left. 

After he left,my mind was screaming. _AAAAAAAAAA- I FORGOT THAT I HAD FOSTER PARENTS! THEY MUST BE SO WORRIED ABOUT ME- Okay,Pip. Calm down,I will tell them after school about what happened. For now,I have to attend class._

I grabbed my books and walked to class.

* * *

After School...

I walked out of the school entrance and not much people were there. I guess everyone already left. I settle down at a place to sit not far from the entrance and took out my journal.

My journal helps me remember what to do. I'm a very forgetful person so whenever I feel like I forgot something,I just look through this journal. My journal also include school notes and a diary! 

* * *

_ In the Journal _

  1. _Remember to find a goal of what to do in this timeline._
  2. _See what's going on with my classmates and why they're being okay with me._
  3. _Hang out at Mark's house if have spare time._
  4. _Go my home quickly to inform foster parents I'm safe._



* * *

Oh christ. I have to go home now!

I put back my journal into my bag and ran as fast as I could to my house.

Someone tripped me when I was on the road to my house. I looked up and I saw it was the popular girls. Wendy, Red and Bebe. 

_"Oh! Oops so sorrryyyy~ I didn't mean to trip you. Here, lemme give you a hand."_ ,Red lend a hand and I of course tried to grab it before she took her hand right back.

Red chuckled. _"Wowww,I can't believe you fell for that, Pip."_ ,Bebe said,covering her smirk.

Wendy looked guilty and said, _"Guys,we should get going now. We have a schedule and you know how strict my mom is about time. C'mon,let's go."._

 _"Awwwwh,fine."_ ,Red wined and took Bebe's hand with her. The girls went off with a blink of an eye. 

_"Excuse me?"_ ,a voice asked behind me. 

I looked behind and saw a girl with ash-brown hair,a red hat with a purple fake flower on it. _"Are you okay?"_ ,She helps me get up.

 _"I'm am alright thanks to you! I'm Phillip Pirrup but people call me Pip because they hate me."_ ,I took out a hand for her to shake.

 _"I'm Heldi Turner. We don't go to the same class so we never met each other before. However,I've seen you around the hallways before. Nice to meet you,Phillip."_ , Heldi shakes my hand.

 _"You called me Phillip...you called me by my name!"_ , I said smiling happily.

 _"Of course I did,I don't hate you!"_ ,Heidi giggled.

 _"Righto! I have to get home early. This was quite a lovely first impression,I hope we see each other in school tomorrow. Fair well!"_ ,I left with a wave and ran off.

* * *

_"Mom? Dad? I'm home."_ ,I slowly close the door and looked around. No one was here. I noticed a note on the fridge.

_" Your father and I is on a business trip._ _We will be back next month. There's food in the fridge and money in your father's drawer. Try to remember how your father taught you how to cook. Take care! -Dad & Mom "_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_Ïť'łl bě æłrįghţ..._


	7. My hero???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero comes to rescue Pip :O

* * *

_So I'm all alone in my foster house. I can do whatever I want,what a great idea leaving me here._

_NO! Snap out of it,Pip! They're only leaving you because they think you're responsible and you're gonna be responsible!_

_**Ding Dooooooong** _

I hear my doorbell ringing. I turned to open the door,I look outside and it's....

* * *

Mark Cotswold

 _"Uhh,,hey! You didn't answer me but I don't have your contact and I thought you might take lost and uh- ARE YOU FREE OR WHAT?!"_ ,Mark nervously said.

_Huh...Mark seems a little bit more shaky! Hmmmm..._

_"Oh my apologies,Mark! I was a bit busy and I promise you I was going to head to your home after I was done! I don't believe I took that long to do my stuff? No matter! I can walk with you to your lovely house right now!"_ ,I said happily. 

_"Great,let's go- Um,do you have anything to take before we go..?"_ ,Mark asked.

I thought for a moment.

_No...I don't think I have anything to take before I go. What do people do when they go to their classmate's house? Me and...Butters always hang out at his secret tree house. That counts as a house right? We would always play and create dances. I miss those times..._

_"Um...no,not that I know of.."_ ,I put on a sad smile. 

Mark didn't notice my sad smile,he only took my hand and walked out of my house. 

* * *

We walked through the roads of our town. I saw many groups of people laughing, I even saw some that is from my school. Oh hey look! It's Craig's troup in the Cafe! Before I know it,we were at Mark's house.

* * *

 _"Here we are."_ ,Mark opens his door. The first thing that I see is Rebecca eating.

 _"MARK! WHY IS THAT LITTLE DIPSHIT HERE!?"_ ,Rebecca yelled.

 _"Um,I could go if you want..."_ ,I tried to step out of the house but Mark took my arm and stopped me 

_"No stay,Rebecca deserves to feel like this. It satisfies me. C'mon,let's go to my room."_ ,Mark takes my hand and we went to his room.

_"YEAH,STAY IN YOUR ROOM! UAGHHHHH! YOU KNOW I HAVE FRIENDS THAT WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW!",_ Rebecca shouted at him. Mark just ignores Rebecca and kept walking.

* * *

**Mark's Room**

_"Um,your sister seems nice.."_ ,I tried to lighten the mood. 

_"Pfft- that's a funny joke. Pip,you don't need to be nice around me. I won't punch you or anything."_ ,Mark chuckles.

Mark sits on his bed and patted a spot for me to sit. I sat on the bed next to him.

 _"So um..I'm at your house now! What do...we do?"_ ,I asked.

_Jesus! This is so awkward! Aleast I finally have a friend._

_"Oh,I have some homework that I'm not familiar with surprisingly. Wanna help me do it?",_ Mark asked,pointing to the books on his desk.

_Excuse me? Oh..he wanted me to come here so I could do his homework. Isn't he smart..? Is he here to humiliate me..? Is he not my friend?_

_"P-Pardon?",_ I accidentally spoke out loud.

 _"Hm? Oh! Oh,,uhhh- I want you to teach me how to do my homework,is that alright?"_ ,Mark asked again.

 _"Oh! Of course,I don't mind at all. I might have a few problems that I don't know aswell haha..."_ ,I replied nervously.

 _"Oh,it's fine.",_ Mark said.

We both go to his desk. He pulls a chair out for me to sit. 

During those times,it turns out Pip only knows a few questions. The roles got switched and then it was Mark who taught Pip.

* * *

_"Hey Wendy!"_

_"Huh?"_ ,I questioned.

 _"It looks like Rebecca's friends are here. Surprise they came so late. It's already the evening."_ ,Mark replied.

 _"The evening!? I should get going straight away. Sorry for the troubles- oh right,if I go now,I might disturb Rebecca's friends "_ ,I said panicking.

 _"Calm down,you can climb out of my window. I'll make sure you're safe."_ ,Mark reassured me.

Mark grabbed a rope nearby and put it out the window,tying the ends to the window's structure. He carefully put my out the window and I was on the ground in no time.

 _"Bye Pip!"_ ,Mark waved goodbye to me.

I waved back smiling and I walked off.

* * *

I walked through the roads. 

_Oh no..ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno- IT'S THE EVENING! I can't believe it's the evening! I have to get back to my house quickly!_

I see Stan's crew hanging out in the playground. A few roads ahead is my house. 

Stan was there with Kyle and Kenny. Surprisingly,no Eric. 

* * *

_**Stan Marsh.** _

_Since the first date of Elementary school,we have been in the same class every year. We used to be secret best friends in first grade. We would play together at the swing sets every now and then. Because of my reputation as the English kid,nobody liked me. We had to hide our friendship. When second grade came,he changed. Stan started to be more like his friends. He bullied me like his friends. I didn't knew him anymore._

**_Kyle Broflovski_ **

_Kyle is Stan's super best friend. He is smart but mean. I'd like to think Kyle persuaded Stan to not be my friend anymore. However,I think Stan just knew that I was just a stupid British Freak. Kyle never intervened with fights but he would cheered the people who are beating me up. He only intervenes with serious fights. He is the fourth smartest person in our class. He says he's really responsible but he's really not. We're just kids._

**_Kenny McCormick_ **

_Kenny is a strange one. I know that he dies and revives every time. He also wears a parka that makes his voice mumbled. It's really hard to understand him sometimes. He often join fights while sometimes,he doesn't. He's super random. He becomes a nice and chill person when he gre- he'll grow older. He visits Heaven time to time. I talk to him a few times before,he's funny in a way._

* * *

I slowly go to the rest room building. I looked around for ways to go around the park. There wasn't any at all.

 _"I g.nna .o g.ys,s.. ..u ..mor.ow!"_ ,Kenny waved goodbye to Kyle and Stan. They both don't notice Kenny leaving and kept talking. Kenny grabs his bag and heads out.

Kenny went to the alleyway near the park. It seems to be the way to go around the park. I sneakily follow Kenny to the Alleyway. 

* * *

** The Alleyway **

When I walked in the Alleyway,Kenny was gone.

_Where did he go?_

_I walked deeper into the Alleyway._

Suddenly,someone tackles me to the ground. I managed to look behind and saw that it was Eric. 

_"What are you doing here,Pip? Wouldn't thought that Frenchies like you were gonna be found in the Alleyways,Hahaha!"_ ,Eric laughed and then he punched me.

I tried to call for help but nobody came. I was too deep in the Alleyway!

Suddenly,a dark figure jumps down in front of me. They has a hood on with a question mark on it. They also had underpants outside their pants??? They has a mask to protect their identity.

 _"Leave that kid alone."_ ,The figure said.

 _"GOD DAMNIT MYSTERION! This is Pip,the MOST HATED PERSON!"_ ,Eric shouted,kicking me in the face.

 _"Leave the kid alone or_ else.",The so call "Mysterion" threaten Eric.

Eric growled and punched Mysterion's arm. Mysterion didn't go down easily,he attacked Eric to the ground and put his leg on his face.

 _"SORRY,JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ ,Eric yelled,crying. Mysterion steps off his face. Eric immediately ran away.

I stood up,not caring about my injuries.

 _"Thank you for saving me,Mysterion!"_ ,I bowed down.

 _"It's my job to save people,now go along your day. I have more people to save."_ ,Mysterion tried to jump onto the pipe.

 _"What can I do to thank you,Mister?"_ ,I tucked on his hood. 

_"Nothing,just stay out of my way.",_ Mysterion goes up the pipe and there he goes,he was gone in no time.

I immediately ran to my house,not wanting another incident.

* * *

_ Mysterion's POV _

_Ugh,Pip. Why did it have to be you?! You are probably the top ten person I don't want to save. There is something about you though...I feel like in forgetting something. Something isn't right.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,I did a undertale reference. "I called for help but nobody came."


	8. A memory from another

Pip's POV

I quickly ran to my house,unlocked the door and went in. I shut and locked the door. 

_I need to go to sleep Immediately! I can't ruin my sleep schedule!_

I ran up the stairs. Besides the stairs are photos of 2nd-3rd grade me with my foster parents- _erm,parents. They adopted me._

There are paintings and vases in the hallway. _My parents really like decorating our home. It's really nice._

I ran to my bedroom,turned off the lights and flopped on my bed. 

* * *

_._

_._

_"Hello there! I'm Phillip Pirrup but people call me Pip because everyone hates me!",I gave the blonde boy a hand._

_"...um- Ahem,excuse me? May I ask where are we? Why did I appear here and why do you have wings? It's not Halloween yet..though, I have to say your halo and wings looks realistic.",the blonde boy asked._

_Hold on...I...recognize the boy. Gr..Grego..Gregory, that's his name. He transfer here today in my school. Why is he..here?_

_"Oh um..I'm not sure if you would like to hear the answer,you might get sad-",I began to say._

_"Just spit it out.",Gregory interrupted._

_"We're in Heaven,we're dead.",I said._

_Gregory's face looked blank. "What..? No...no! I'm not dead,this must be some kind of joke!",He tried to get me to tell the truth when I've already told the truth._

_"You might not believe me but you'll believe your wings and halo.",I said._

_Gregory looked confused at first and then he turned his head back and saw his wings. He shaked his head and touched it. It was real. Gregory then looked shocked._

_"Am I really dead..?",Gregory asked._

_"Sadly yes,I'm sorry that it was sudden for you.",I tried to comfort him and hug him._

_"I..I..how do I know how I died?",Gregory asked me._

_"Oh! I'm..not sure,I got here a few days ago. We can both look for people that know. Wanna get started with me?",I held a hand for him._

_Gregory nodded and took my hand._

_._

_._

* * *

**Beep**

**.**

**.**

**Beep**

**.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I check to find what time it is.

_Only 6:50 am,still have time to prepare._

I get down onto the floor and look in the mirror.

_Oh no,I forgot to change into my Pajamas last night! The clothes I'm wearing is too messy,I must find another clothes to wear._

I went to open my wardrobe.

_3 coats,1 vest,2 trousers and buttoned up shirt from when I was in England. A red sweater,a white and blue stripes knitwear and 3 cargo pants. Can't forget my hats! I have newsboy, flat cap and fedora._

I put on my buttoned up shirt,vest and most importantly my newsboy hat. 

I went to brushed my teeth,ate my breakfast,eggs and ham. I headed out the door.

_Gregory,here I come._

* * *

I go on a walk on the usual road to school. There,I see Stan's group bullying Butters. 

_Don't look,just keep walking._

I took another road and headed to school.

* * *

_._

_._

_July 2nd 1999,the day Gregory died._

_Gregory said that after the incident,he decided he wanted to move as far away from South park. Unfortunately,he never was able to make it to his destination._

_His parents were fighting while his Father drove. It was ...sudden. Before they could realize the lights,they were already doomed._

_Gregory never knew what happened to his parents. His parents never arrived in Heaven because there were no records of them at all in Heaven._

_Maybe they survived or maybe they went to hell,who knows? Mark...original future Mark said that the parents just disappeared,no bodiees,just gone._

_._

_._

* * *

After a few minutes,I arrived at the school's entrance. I look around the area to see if there were signs of Gregory being here. So far,none at all.

I see Wendy reading a book nearby the entrance. I walk up to her.

 _"Good morning,Wendy."_ ,I greeted. She was startled at first by my sudden appearance but calmed down a bit after.

 _"Good morning,Pip. Didn't see you there,haha. What brings you here?"_ ,She asked me as she marks which chapter she is in her book and closes it;Giving complete attention to me.

 _"I was wondering if you have seen Gregory?"_ ,I asked shyly. 

There was silence. Wendy's eyes were wide as in she just remembered that Gregory existed. 

* * *

_._

_._

_"Wendy? Was she the only reason you transferred to my school?",I asked Gregory._

_"...not exactly,there was Stan. I only transferred to your school for Stan. I never excepted such aspirations from Wendy. I saw that she was close to Stan so I thought if I became friends with Wendy,I could learn more about Stan. In the end,I realized Stan was in love with Wendy so I became crushed.",Gregory replied,looking humiliated._

_"It's alright,I'm sure you can meet other people that is your type.",I comforted him._

_"Thank you,Pip.",Gregory smiled._

_._

_._

* * *

_"Um,Gregory. I haven't seen him in a while. We have the same classes but he hasn't been talkative after the incident. He's still in class but he is sometimes invisible.",_ Wendy said.

 _"I see...well,I have to get going now,see you around Wendy!"_ ,I waved goodbye to Wendy and walked off.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

_"Bye Pip..",_ I said goodbye to him.

_God damnnit Pip,why do I feel sympathy for you? Something is wrong,I feel like I have forgotten something. It just feels so wrong!? I better not be losing my mind just because of you,Pip._

* * *

**Pip's POV**

I walked over to my locker. I hesitantly open my locker to the surprise of no signs of pranks. I checked around the things in my locker,everything is here.

I looked around the hallways. People are just chatting,how strange.

I take my books and was beginning to leave until a certain someone called for me.

 _"Hello Phillip!"_ ,A familiar voice calls out to me.

I look to see who it was. It was..Heidi Turner,the nice girl that I met on the road.

 _"What's with that look? Don't tell me you forgot about me already,haha!"_ ,Heidi joked.

 _"Not at all! How would I forget the only girl that is nice and lovely to me on our first impressions?"_ ,I smiled.

Heidi seemed to be silence for a few minutes with a red face.

 _"Um- Ahem,I'm not that nice. I can be really ruthless and mean sometimes!"_ ,Heidi defended.

 _"I think I rather have the nice Heidi than the mea-"_ ,The bell interrupted me.

 _"Awwh,that was way too fast. We should get going now,see you at lunch!"_ ,Heidi smiles and runs off.

I waved goodbye and ran off to my class.

* * *

_It was werid in class._

_Everyone would just sometimes stare at me when I raise my hand to answer questions. Sometimes,I hear them say "There's something wrong and I feel like I'm forgetting something about that boy but I don't remember."._

_Do they remember the alternative timeline?_

* * *

_After class,Kenny surprisingly pulls me away from the others._

_"Spill it."_ ,Kenny says threateningly. He surprisingly took off the hood part of his parka.

 _"W-What do you mean?"_ ,I asked shakingly.

_"Don't act so innocent! People has been spreading rumors after that incident back in the last day of June! You were supposed to be...I don't know! That's the problem. Many people including me feel like we're forgetting something or just feel like something is off. You're the thing that if off if you still don't know why I pulled you here so explain.",Kenny said._

_Am I allow to tell him,them about the alternative timeline? Are there some kind of rules or something?! I still have the pocket watch in my bedroom. I better not be breaking the laws!_

_"You might not believe what I will_ say..",I said,looking down,not wanting eye contact at all.

_"Try me.",Kenny responded._

I took a deep breath. _"I was supposed to be dead in a alternative timeline. I went to heaven and stayed there for 7 years until I was 16. Damien gave me a time travel pocket watch. I accidentally activated it and I was back on the day I died except i prevented_.", I said.

Kenny looked shocked.

 _"I..believe you. I.. **Gasp-** "_,Suddenly,Kenny stumbles back and falls onto the ground,staring at me.

 _"Are you okay?!"_ ,I look shockingly at him. 

_"You...are telling the truth!? That...c.cupcake..special... we were friends...no- best friends....ughhh..my head hurts so much! P-Pip! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"_ Kenny shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to us. Kenny took my hand and went to somewhere else.

 _"You remember everything???"_ ,I looked confused.

 _"Yeah..it was like a flash from a familiar future that was changed. Well,it did get changed by you. ...I missed you,Pip. I'm sorry for what my friends did- do- are doing."_ ,Kenny frowns,feeling guilty.

 _"It's alright,Ken. Aleast I'm not the only one now that knows the truth. Still...how did you remember all of that..?"_ ,I asked.

 _"It just..sorta_ happened.",Kenny replied. 

_"Wait- I FORGOT TO FIND GREGORY! OH NO!",_ I begin to panic.

 _"I know where he is,I remember him going to the playground's tree,reading on his death day.."_ ,Kenny said.

 _"Thank you,Ken! I have to go now!"_ ,I dashed off to find Gregory immediately.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

_You're welcome,Pip..._


End file.
